


What Happened To Us

by Azaelle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaelle/pseuds/Azaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Thor left for Midgard leaving Loki on the throne and Sif behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened To Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoiDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiDreamer/gifts).



The preparations for Yule were at full force. It was Loki’s favourite time of the year, despite the Hunt that Odin, Thor and other high lords usually participated in every year. The air was colder and a welcome change from the heat of Asgard, and he could feel the flow of his power intensified in his veins at the approach of Yule.

This year would be completely different though. Frigga was dead and he, like the rest of Asgard, could still feel the wound caused by her parting as if it was a fresh one. Her death was the only thing he hoped he could have changed, if only he could tell her he loved her one last time, that he would always be her son. But he knew that if she lived, Thor would not have come to him for help and then he would still be in the dungeon waiting for nothing to happen.

Thor was on Midgard and still gave no word if he was planning to come back for the festivities. The fool was so enamoured with that mortal Jane that he gave up the throne for just a few years with her. “I wonder if he even remembers what is happening this time of year.” Loki mused.

And Odin was locked away. None was the wiser though, since Loki had taken his place on the throne along with his appearance. This must have been his best trick yet, he was King and everyone knelt before him, praising his decisions and obeying his every word ~~s~~. He finally had the respect he deserved and he wasn’t letting it go, not for a very long time. “They will see that I am a better ruler than Thor could ever be and they will finally sing my glories”.

Not many people approached him to inquire about his desire for the festivities, Frigga had always been the one who oversaw all the details and the Asgardians didn’t want to burden their king even more. This left Loki without much to do so he decided to leave the throne room and walked around the palace grounds.

 ***

The sun, warming her skin, was the only warmth during this particularly cold day. The training yards were almost empty, not many braved the winter’s cold. The sound of the few fights around soothed her mind as her blade harassed the wooden mannequin. No one dared move toward her in fear she would direct her rage toward them.

She knew of the whispers behind her back, some gave her pity for losing Thor to Jane Foster, the Midgardian scientist. Other, with intentions less noble, found some twisted pleasure in seeing the events unfold.All thought Sif was going to be their future Queen,but now they thought she was rejected by Thor; finding her lack of feminine traits suitable for a warrior but not for their Queen. None though understood the real reason of her sour mood.

It was undeniable that Thor Leaving for Midgard had sadden her, he was her best-friend and she was so used to relying on him on the time of need. The death of Frigga had been a shock; she had been a second mother to Sif, being the first one who supported her in her desire to become a warrior. She used to take Sif in her private garden, sometime helping with her swordplay, other time giving her advice to deal with the people mocking herand whispering lies. Sif also felt guilty for her death, thinking she should have gone with her. They had asked Frigga to protect the possible cause of the attack without anyone to protect her. She had failed her Queen, and this weight never left Sif.

The last thing wearing her down, even though she barely acknowledgedit to herself, was Loki’s death. She didn’t know how to feel about him. Maybe angry for his previous actions; he had sent the Destroyer against her, his brother and their friends; he tried to enslave a world and by doing so killed hundreds.  The worst part, he still acted as though those offences were nothing.

But she was devastated by his passing, as hard as she tried she could not shake the sadness taking over her each time she thought about him. He had been a good friend and surprisingly enough an affectionate lover.

She also felt proud of him in his final act. He had finally put the rivalry he had with Thor to help him in a moment of need and vulnerability.

It was frustrating having all of those emotions at the same time, she who was always in control of herself. The most wearisome was surely not being able to look how she felt; she could not grieve in public. She had to be a fixed point, the one the soldiers could rely on.

One thing she was content with was the additional workload; it usually kept her mind busy. Training the soldier into a functional unit and army was now, more than ever, her responsibility. There may be peace at the present, but if the events of the recent months had proven anything, it was that there were forces against Asgard that could attack at any moment.

 ***

Loki stopped when he saw her, as she unleashed all of her fury at the mannequin. She was breathtaking to see in this state; even as she was using brute force, her movements never did lose grace. It was like watching a dancer performing their routine, flowing from one form to the next without stopping.

He could feel the sensation of longing settle in him. Being so close to her but not with her was driving him mad some times. It was a different sensation than the one at the beginning of their relationship. Then, they could still exchange furtive glance during a banquet or some words charged with promise for a private encounter later.

Now he was the only one looking. She couldn’t know about him taking the place of the Allfather. He hoped he could just go to her and tell her he was alive, to be able to kiss her and love her as he once did. But he knew that her love for him would go against everything else that she held dear. The moment she learned of his treachery there would be hell to pay; he knew her reaction to him on the throne, she had already turned her back to him once with the hope of bringing Thor back.

That had put an end to their relation. Well that and him falling into the abyss. When he came back after his failed attempt of conquering Midgard, they hadn’t really talked. She came to see him in his cell once, but they said nothing. They kept looking at one another for what felt like hours; assessing the person in front and trying to see their lost lovers. The next time was also the last, her blade at this throat, not a complete unusual act, but less playful than it had been in the past. It was obvious to him that she was in pain and could only venture guesses of the reasons. He sent her one last look before going his way.

***

Yule was at full swing, the golden hall was decorated with the colors of the House of Odin, but there were a few black banners in the memory of their lost ones. The food was in abundance on all of the tables and the wine was flowing in all of the cups, not one was left empty for long. The musician had to compete with all the tales and laughers of the guests to be heard. No one danced yet, they were all too busy filling their belly to the brim.

The Warriors Three were seated at her table and as they retold all of their old battles, with more enemies than ever, all of them were aware of Thor absence. He had sent a message to Heimdall to tell them of his wish to be excuse for wanting to stay on Midgard. He was not in a festive mood and since he all but refused the throne, he felt no necessity for his presence. They all did, each one of them understood his suffering.

As the time passed, she became less and less conscious of her surroundings, to the point where she couldn’t hear anything, but she saw them moving their lips. Everything seemed to have slowed down. The feeling of loneliness took her like a storm and she decided to retire for the evening after saying her goodbyes.

 ***

The sudden movement from a table at his right caught his attention. Sif was in a long silver dress with sleeve that went to her elbow. Her collar bones were completely exposed and the details of the dress were so that it seemed she only traded her usual armour for one more sophisticated. She was as beautiful in this dress as she was in the training wards.

He had seen all of her forced smiles as she talked and listened to the tales the Three were spinning. He used to scold her about her horrible skillsfor concealing her emotions in front of the court. The only time none could know exactly what she thought and felt was during a combat. Then she was fearless, even in front of unfavourable probability of success.

He was still surprised to see her leave this early; it was quite unusual for her. He smiled as he watched her leave, knowing what was waiting for her in her chambers.

 ***

In the secrecy of her personal room, Sif finally let herself grieve for the dead. There was not one night that passed without thinking and mourning them. She let a single tear fall for Loki, once a friend, then a lover to only end as a foe. She sat in front of her vanity to undo her hair; it was then that she saw a long silver box with a green bow. Inside was a pendant, a black and white snake with eyes of ruby. It was simple, but no less beautiful. She couldn’t fight the smile that appeared on her face as she was reading the card under the necklace.

 - To my lady, I long for the day I can be in your arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a lot of Hurt and not much Comfort, but now she knows he is still alive. So there that is.
> 
> Also, a big thank you to Lana who proof-read my fic and help me with my disastrous English.


End file.
